Good Riddance, Normal Life
by Prodigy Stark
Summary: This is my journal entry from my Quotev /ProdigyStark) that correlates with my upcoming PJO/HoO fan fiction, a reboot of my first story, which I'll be uploading on both platforms but the rest of the journal entries will remain on Quotev. I recommend you keep updated with those for a bit of background on the main POV, Jade Kay Star. Official first chapter coming soon!
**So it's been a while since my first story. I know. A lot of stuff happened, but that's no excuse. I'm rebooting my first story into this one. I personally think it's a great improvement. I'm uploading the reboot here and on /ProdigyStark. I uploaded the first journal entry there as a bit of background for this new story-line. I'll copy and paste that first one here as well and the official first chapter will be uploaded soon. It's almost finished. I promise I'll stay consistent this time. Anyway, here's the first journal entry. A bit short, but it's a journal entry. Thanks for reading!**

 _Day One:_

I'm only writing this down just to see if this is actually real. I will just write everything that's happened today and if I see this tomorrow, then this is definitely real. Or a messed up coma. Please just let it be a messed up coma. I guess I should also introduce myself in case someone finds this and I'm dead. Well, hello potential reader who found this by a corpse. No, no, why did I write that sentence? And this one?

Okay, okay. My name is Jade Kay Star. I'm fourteen years old. I have short and black choppy hair that's highlighted purple and blue. I always wear these black combat boots and this purple sleeved off-the-shoulder corset top. At least, I think it's a corset top. I don't really know these types of things. If this doesn't mark me, my eyes will. They're a deep fluorescent purple. If you're reading this and find me dead, keep reading. This is my story of how I made a tearful goodbye to a future with normal things that normal people would expect and what normal people would label under as "reality".

I've always been on the run. I don't know my parents, and I was given this name because of a jade necklace I had when I was found by foster care. And, no, it's not worth anything because I got rid of it. I never had friends because of my social anxiety. I ran away from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, forest to forest. Blah, blah, blah, much sad, very feels.

Today was different. I was in Central Park in New York, borrowing food from picnic baskets. That part is pretty much normal for me. What happened as I was eating the food I took was the crazy part. Some sort of creature attacked me. Only me.

No one else seemed to notice a mechanical bull running amok around the park. By "mechanical bull", I don't mean the ones that people get on to simulate a rodeo. How many of those do you see on the loose? I mean it was like a robot, but it imitated a bull that can stand on its hind legs.

I didn't have a weapon to fight the bull, nor could I find a screwdriver to see if I could take off its head properly. But did I engage it like an idiot? You bet. It seemed to be after me anyway. As soon as I stood, it charged. I was lucky enough to dodge it by leaping over the bench I was sitting on.

I wish I could say it was an epic battle and I miraculously found an "off" switch, saved everyone in the park, then got carried away on their shoulders as they shouted my name victoriously. But it was not so. Everyone seemed oblivious to the bullbot and it would be weird if they knew my name. After a few minutes of cat and mouse, I was pinned to the ground at the mercy of this thing. It didn't wait for any last words, and its open maw inched down on my face.

"No!" A male voice had called. "Stop it, Henry!" The bull then hesitated and crawled off me, obedient to the voice. Two people came over. One must've been the voice that called the bull. He had curly dark hair and tan skin. He seemed my age, but he was shorter than me. The other one was a girl with blonde hair and a distinctive orange shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood". She seemed a bit older.

The girl acknowledged me immediately. She first apologized. "Sorry for our, uh, dog. He's a bit... aggressive."  
 _"Dog?!"_ I asked. "You call that murderous bull robot a _dog?_ " The two gave each other a nervous glance. "Well, we actually call him Henry." said the boy. The girl rolled her eyes. "You can see it for what it is? How old are you?"  
"None of your business."  
"We can help if you're like us."  
That made me stop. But not to consider going with them. I knew that statement all too well. That meant they were looking for "people like me" just to take them to a hellish place they almost can't escape.  
"No. No. Stay away from me." I backed away from them. The girl tried to stop me and grabbed my arm. I pushed her off and ran.

They followed. I picked up the pace. I had to find a desolate spot in the wilderness. Or anywhere desolate, considering it was New York. Because I didn't go to the Prometheus School of Running Away from Things, I lost the two after a few minutes. Around the afternoon, I found a place to set up a camp. It was a quiet area, a nice formation of nature. A river flowed nearby and I could see berries around. It's hopefully near the area of where you found this book. 

**And that's all for now! I hope you like it and if you want updated to future chapters, be sure to follow and leave your opinions in the comments, you know how this works! Bye!**


End file.
